1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blenders, food or beverage mixers, smoothie makers and the like.
2. Related Art
Blenders or mixers typically have a rotating blade assembly disposed in the bottom of a goblet. The rotating blades mix and/or chop food items or liquid placed inside the goblet. The rotating motion of the blades often imparts a rotational movement to the food items or liquid in the goblet. In addition, a vortex motion can be imparted to the food items or liquid.
One difficulty with blenders is incomplete mixing or processing. For example, some food items can become suspended in the mixture without moving towards the blades. As another example, thicker mixes, such as milk shakes or smoothies, can become static or resist movement. In particular, thicker mixes can clog or stall the blender.
Various solutions have been utilized to facilitate mixing, including ribs protruding from the inside of the goblet, and stir-sticks extending into the goblet. Improving mixing or processing is an ongoing quest.